


Джентльмены Фокс Ривер

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Крайне альтернативная и очень хулиганская интерпретация событий конца первого - начала второго сезонов.Ведь не у меня одной первые сезоны "Побега" вызвали непроизвольную ассоциацию со старой любимой советской комедией?
Kudos: 1





	Джентльмены Фокс Ривер

— Парни, все пропало! Все пропало! — Майкл бился в истерике. — Трубу забили! Карта сгорела! Все пропало!  
Линк зажал Майклу рот своей огромной ладонью, при этом закрыв пол-лица. Майкл цапнул его за палец!  
— Ай-ай!  
Майкл отвернулся к стене, он рыдал и всхлипывал.  
Обалдевшие от происходящего кандидаты в беглецы старались не смотреть ни на Майкла, ни друг на друга, и вообще делали вид, что оказались здесь сегодня случайно.  
Первым нарушил молчание Сукре:  
— Это что ж такое делается, люди добрые! Пока мы тут.… Пока мы тут, мой дебильный родственник подженится на моей тяжелой бабе. Мне на волю надо!  
— Не тебе одному, — пробурчал Ти-Бэг. — Меня, может быть, тоже женщина любимая на воле ждет. И дети.  
При слове «дети» все стали переглядываться. Абруцци гаденько хихикнул.  
— Такого как ты даже таксисты не ждут! — процедил сквозь зубы Линк.  
Плечи Майкла вздрагивали в такт рыданиям. Линк положил ему руку на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.  
Что-то не так!  
Он заглянул Майклу в лицо. Тот не рыдал. Он истерически смеялся.  
— Слышь, Изгой! Дуй бегом за доктором Сарой! С братом совсем плохо. Чокнулся.  
— Изгой-Изгой! Чуть что — сразу Изгой!  
— А ну бегом побежал! Пасть порву!  
— Пасть-пасть! Чуть что — сразу пасть!  
— Изгой… не ходи… все в порядке, — Майкла душил смех, мешая говорить. — Мужики… я знаю… как мы… выберемся из тюрьмы…  
Все напряженно молчали. Может сумасшедший Майкл придумает сумасшедший план?  
— Мы должны забить канализацию. — Он разразился новым приступом смеха. — Мы забьем канализацию, и тогда приедет команда сантехников, и еще ассенизаторская цистерна…  
Линк старался не смотреть на брата.  
— Изгой! Ты еще тут?! А где доктор Сара?  
— В лазарете.… Нет?  
— А почему она не здесь?! — Изгой никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Линк так орал. Он никогда не боялся Линка, но теперь испуганно пятился к двери.  
Майкл немного отдышался.  
— Мужики, мы сбежим в ассенизаторской цистерне. Охранники ее проверять на выезде из тюрьмы точно не будут.  
Линк обнял брата.  
-Все хорошо, братан! Все в порядке! Дыши глубже.… Сейчас придет доктор Сара, она тебя успокоит.  
— Я не свихнулся, мужики! Просто это наш единственный выход…  
— Братан, я ценю то, что ты пытаешься меня спасти от мокрой губки на темечко. Но я в эту цистерну не полезу.  
— Лучше стул в цистерне, Линк, чем электрический стул!  
— В цистерне же будет одно дерьмо! — Внезапная догадка поразила Сукре до глубины души.  
— Друг мой, нельзя видеть во всем только негатив. Это дерьмо — наш шанс на свободу.  
— В этой цистерне один только негатив и будет! Как его не видеть?  
— От негатива цистерны — к позитиву свободы! — Философски изрек Майкл.  
— Ну ладно, а чем мы забьем канализацию? — Подал голос до сих пор насуплено молчавший Си-Ноут.  
— Это не проблема. — Разработка стратегических планов — это конек Майкла. И сейчас он говорил со своими товарищами по побегу тоном учителя, объясняющего элементарные вещи детям неразумным. — Мало ли каким мусором можно забить канализацию.  
— Правильно, братва! Давайте затолкаем Беллика в канализацию! Он своим жирным брюхом трубу напрочь перекроет! — Изгой радостно махал руками, делая свои мысли более эмоциональными для восприятия окружающих.  
— А причем тут Беллик?  
— Парнишка намекает на то, что Беллик — мусор! — Вэстморленд поднялся с колена, он завязывал шнурок.  
— Какая замечательная идея, мальчик! — Ти-Бэг развел руки, приглашая Изгоя в свои объятья. — Иди, дядя Ти-Бэг тебя обнимет!  
— Отвали от меня, Навуходоносор! — заорал Изгой.  
— Ну иди же ко мне, мой петушок гамбургский!  
Изгой рванулся от Ти-Бэга, Ти-Бэг за ним. И тут в комнате отдыха охраны поднялся такой бедлам, который только и бывает, когда весь рабочий коллектив беглецов начинает дружно гоняться за Ти-Бэгом.  
— Сарделька!  
— Сосиска!  
— Редиска!  
— Пасть порву!  
— Моргалы выколю!  
— Всю жизнь на лекарства работать будешь!

Тяжелый грузовик-цистерна остановилась сходу. Водитель удивленно посмотрел на панель приборов. Стрелка датчика бензина указывала на ноль. Как такое может быть, если он выехал с базы с полным баком? Нечистая сила!  
Водитель открыл дверь, выпрыгнул из кабины. Пустое шоссе убегало вдаль в обоих направлениях. По обеим сторонам шоссе лес.  
Водитель постоял пару минут, раздумывая, как решить проблему. На его счастье остановилась проезжающая мимо попутка.  
— Что случилось, друг? Заглох? — Спросил водитель легковушки.  
— Бензин кончился! До ближайшей заправки далеко?  
— Миль шесть будет. Подбросить?  
— Ой, спасибо — так спасибо! — Водитель цистерны, прихватив с собой канистру для бензина, сел на переднее сидение легковой.  
— Машину запирать не будешь?  
— Кому она нужна? Полная цистерна дерьма! В Фокс Ривер проблемы с канализацией! Горазды эти зэки гадить!

Едва машина отъехала, крышка цистерны отворилась, и из люка показалась бритая голова Линка. Ухватившись ладонями за борта, он подтянулся на руках. Выбрался наружу.  
— После Линка выбираемся в алфавитном порядке! — Донесся из цистерны голос Абруцци.  
— Ну как же — Абруцци! — Голос Си-Ноута раздавался глухим эхо в стенках цистерны.  
— Утоплю в дерьме! — С этим веским аргументом спорить никто не стал, и Абруцци вылез из цистерны вслед за Линком.  
Линк протянул ему руку, помогая выбраться. Далее последовали Сукре, Изгой, Си-Ноут.  
Каждый вылезал из цистерны при помощи остальных. Оставшиеся в цистерне подсаживали, а находящееся снаружи вытаскивали.  
Когда же в цистерне остались только Майкл и Ти-Бэг, произошла заминка. Ти-Бэг ни в коем случае не хотел оставаться последним из опасения, что его бросят.  
Он отталкивал Майкла. Подпрыгивал, пытаясь дотянуться до бортов спасительного люка.  
— Ти-Бэг, помоги Майклу! Подсади его! По-хорошему прошу! — Уговаривал его Линк. Но Ти-Бэг, ранее подсаживающий всех, и даже с излишним рвением, отказывался подсадить Майкла. Страх остаться одному в цистерне был сильнее других порывов.  
Наконец Ти-Бэг, подпрыгнув, сумел ухватиться ха борт.  
— Помогите выбраться!  
— И не подумаем! — Процедил сквозь зубы Линк. — Казёл ты все-таки, Ти-Бэг!  
— За козла ответишь!  
— Уж не тебе ли? — Линк занес кулак, приготовившись двинуть Ти-Бэгу в лоб, как только тот высунется из люка цистерны.  
Ти-Бэг уцепившись руками за борта люка, болтал ногами, оторвавшись от дна цистерны. Он не мог выбраться самостоятельно. И перекрывал Майклу путь на свободу.  
Абруцци сокрушенно покачал головой. Он колебался всего несколько секунд. И опустил пудовую крышку цистерны на руки Ти-Бэга. Одну руку тот, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, отпустил за секунду до удара крышки. Другую, визжа от боли, он отпустил после. И провалился в недра цистерны.  
— Чёрт-ёрт-ёрт-ёрт! — Крик сопровождался всплеском негатива. Находящаяся в цистерне работа ассенизатора смягчила удар от падения.  
— Давай, Майкл! — Линк свесился в люк, протягивая Майклу руки. А Сукре ухватил Линка, удерживая того от падения в цистерну.  
Майкл ухватился за руки Линка. Линк тянул его наружу. А Сукре тянул Линка. Си-Ноут, помогая, взялся тянуть Сукре. Наконец Майкла-репку вытянули из цистерны.  
Майкл, едва спрыгнув на землю, и еще не отдышавшись, начал отчитывать Абруцци с присущей ему моралью:  
— Злой ты, Абруцци, не добрый! Ти-Бэга покалечил… Он, конечно, нехороший человек. Но калечить то зачем?  
— А ты зато добрый? Кто послал Патошика за носовым платком за пять минут до побега, чтобы нам всем было чем обтереться на свободе?  
— Пока он бегал, мы уже успели уехать! — Съехидничал Сукре. Майкл бросил на него злой взгляд, и тот виновато потупил глаза.  
— А обтереться бы сейчас не мешало… — Задумчиво проговорил Си-Ноут.  
Беглецы целиком и полностью были покрыты негативом, и источали вокруг себя аромат мягкого и пахучего. Они смотрели друг на друга, сначала тихо хихикая. А потом начали смеяться в голос.  
Оглядевшись, где они находятся, Майкл предложил тикать в лес.  
— А как ты знал, что цистерна здесь остановится? — Сукре свято уверовал в то, что Майкл обладает сверхъестественными способностями.  
— Я пробил бензобак, и примерно подсчитал, когда бензин кончится. Ведь с базы положено с полным баком выезжать.  
— Ну ты, Майкл, гений! — Завопил до сих пор неожиданно тихий Изгой. — Если бы в баке был бензин, мы бы сейчас на этой цистерне и укатили бы!  
— А ты, Изгой, вообще никуда не катишь! У нас был уговор! Ты соскакиваешь тут!  
— Ну как же, брат?  
— Фокс Риверский вертухай тебе брат! Я знаю, как ты нас ему прозакладывал! Не заставляй меня сдавать тебя остальным!  
— Йоу… — Изгой сделал руками какой-то жест, оставшийся Майклу непонятным, и побрел в сторону леса.  
— Ладно, хлопцы, пора двигать! Пойдем лесочком, авось в какой речке искупнемся, простираемся. А дальше я там в одном укромном местечке одёжу схоронил. Главное, если погоня будет, собаки след не возьмут.  
— Эх, Абруцци, нам бы сейчас твой самолет… — Задумчиво проговорил Сукре.  
— Так бы я тебя и пустил бы в свой самолет, когда ты весь в дерь… ну в негативе!  
Так переругиваясь не по злобе, а по привычке, беглецы уходили в лес.  
И только Ти-Бэг сидел один-одинешенек в цистерне, по уши в негативе, и тихо плакал, укачивая раненую руку.

В лесу беглецы набрели на речушку и, обрадовавшись, решили искупаться.  
Но на их несчастье, на полянку вышла девочка лет десяти.  
— Привет! А что это вы тут делаете?  
— А вот тут в речке купаемся! — Си-Ноут, растивший дочку, считал себя экспертом в общении с детьми.  
— А почему же вы какие грязные? И так плохо пахните?  
— Речка-вонючка! — Ответил Си-Ноут, указывая рукой на водоем.  
— Родная, где ты? — На полянку вышел мужик с ружьем, отец девочки.  
Увидев пятерых мужчин подозрительного вида, окруживших его дочку, отец вскинул ружье, нацеливая на них:  
— Руки вверх! И не двигаться!  
Внезапно подувший ветерок ударил ему в лицо едким запахом негатива. Он выпустил ружье из рук, зажимая ладонью нос.  
Абруцци подлетел к отцу девочки в один прыжок. Подхватил ружье с земли и наставил на него.  
— Ключи от машины! Быстро!  
— Нет у меня машины!  
— А лес ты пешком пришел?  
— Никуда я не ходил! Живу я тут! Лесник!  
Майкл подошел к Абруцци, положил руку на ствол ружья, опуская его вниз.  
— Ладно, трусы то хоть чистые дай!  
— Мужики, отдам все, что есть!

Искупавшись в речке, и натянув чистые трусы лесника, беглецы засобирались идти дальше.  
— А может одежду все-таки постираем? — Предложил Сукре.  
— Во-первых, это не одежда, а роба тюремная. — Принялся разъяснять Майкл. — А во вторых, времени нету, погоня на хвосте уже поди.  
— И что ж это мы, в трусах пойдем?  
— Прикинемся спортсменами!  
— Эх, заметут! Как пить дать заметут! — Линк потер бритую голову своей огромной ладонью.  
— Тут недалеко. Несколько миль всего. Но по дороге придется бежать.  
Линк, Майкл, Сукре, Абруцци и Си-Ноут бежали стройным рядом по шоссе в одних трусах, поражая водительниц проезжающих мимо машин грациозностью своих движений и неописуемой красотой своих тел. Некоторые сигналили, притормаживали или останавливались, предлагая подвезти. Майкл отталкивал поддающегося соблазну Сукре к обочине, и вежливо объяснял автомобилисткам, что они спортсмены, совершающие марафоновский побег (тьфу, забег).  
— А из какого вы клуба? — Спросила одна особо любопытная. Она остановилась у обочины предлагая довезти куда нужно, и никак не желала уезжать. Она пристально разглядывала братьев с головы до пят. Переводила томный взгляд с Майкла на Линка. Затем она принялась рассматривать Сукре. Взгляд становился все более плотоядным. Пришла и очередь Си-Ноута. Потом Абруцци.… С Абруцци взгляд переметнулся удивительно быстро обратно на Майкла.  
— Мы из неформальных резервов. — Ответил Майкл, пока водительница гуляла глазами по тоннелям его татуировки.

Майкл возвращался в заброшенный дом, где спрятались беглецы, с добычей. Он сумел украсть в парке корзину для пикника полную продуктов. Но вернувшись «домой», он обнаружил там только Линка и Сукре.  
— А где остальные?  
— Ушли куда-то. — Сукре зевнул.  
— Линк, где Абруцци и Франклин?  
— Не знаю. Я же им не нянька! — Линк казался спокойным, как всегда. И только обратив внимание на то, что Линк сжимает и разжимает кулаки, Майкл понял, что брат нервничает.  
Легкие на помине появились Абруцци и Си-Ноут. Абруцци был в других штанах, не в тех, что дал ему Майкл, выкопав из своего схорона в могиле. В руках он нес пиджак и еще что-то, Майкл не разглядел. Франклин тоже нес какую-то одежду.  
— Где вы были? Что это?  
— С пенсионерами в карты играли! — Си-Ноут был в приподнятом настроении. — Выиграли 73 доллара 65 центов. И еще вот одежку. Можно на базаре толкнуть!  
Он принялся показывать товарищам добычу. И тем временем продолжал рассказ:  
— Мафиози в картах виртуоз! Хотя я один хитрый фокус знаю, меня Ти-Бэг давеча научил…  
— Да! Си-Ноут старикашек уделал! — Подтвердил Абруцци.  
Нервозность Майкла и страх за товарищей, переросли в злобу.  
— Что же вы делаете, ироды? Что это вы удумали ходить, гулять, в карты играть? А если бы вас увидели? А если бы вас засекли?  
Си-Ноут, обалдевший от нотаций Майкла, указал пальцем на Абруцци:  
— Это он меня подбил!  
— Базар фильтруй! — Абруцци схватил Си-Ноута за ворот рубашки. Тот отбил его руку тяжелым черным кулаком американского военного.  
— А когда будем деньги делить? — Запрыгал вокруг Сукре.  
Абруцци двинул Сукре по шее, вымещая на нем свою злобу на Си-Ноута.  
— Ты что это делаешь? — Прикрикнул на него Майкл.  
— Ты на кого кричишь, Малёк? Забыл, кто я? — Абруцци сделал несколько тяжелых шагов в сторону Майкла. Линк тоже сделал многозначительный шаг вперед. Абруцци остановился в нерешительности. А Майкл тем временем закипел окончательно:  
— Так! Слушайте меня все! Если не хотим обратно за решетку, если хотим добраться до денег Вэстморленда — все склоки прекратить с сегодняшнего дня. Никуда не отлучаться! Никуда не ходить, не согласовав со мной!  
— Слыш, Малек… — Начал было Абруцци.  
— Клички отменить! — Рявкнул в ответ Майкл.  
Линк стоял позади брата, сложив руки в замок на груди. Его угрюмое молчание было лучшим аргументом в пользу Майкла.  
— Уйду я от вас! Злые вы! — Наконец проговорил Абруцци. — А ты, Майкл, диктатор! Даже у нас в мафии нет таких порядков!  
Абруцци вышел из дома, снеся с петель и до того еле державшуюся дверь.  
— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду. — Неуверенно проговорил Си-Ноут. — Меня уже жена заждалась. Дочка. Пойду я, хлопцы. Бывайте!  
Си-Ноут вышел вслед за Абруцци.  
— Сукре? — Майкл пристально посмотрел на бывшего сокамерника. Он иногда любил сделать такой злой взгляд, который заставлял окружающих, как он считал, воспринимать его серьезно. — Тебя Марикруз не ждет?  
— Боюсь, что нет. — Сукре глупо улыбнулся. — У меня даже денег на кольцо нет. Так что я пока с вами, парни.  
— Тогда выдвигаемся.  
— Я только отойду пожать руку президенту.  
— Бегом!  
— Так и будем его за собой таскать? — Проворчал Линк, когда Сукре ушел.  
— А куда его деть? — Пожал плечами Майкл. — Он ведь пойдет опять грабить свой любимый ликероводочный ларек, и снова попадется.  
— Ну что, парни, погнали за деньгами Вэстморленда? — Сукре весь кипел от адреналина, не в силах совладать со своим латиноамериканским темпераментом.  
— У нас есть еще одно срочное дело! — Пробурчал Линк.  
— Я с вами, парни! Хоть в огонь, хоть в воду!  
— Пошли уже! — Майкл подтолкнул Сукре в спину.

Стоя в центре лобби Здания Суда, Сукре, одетый в рабочий комбинезон, отводил посетителей от правого лифта.  
— Эй, сеньор! Этот лифто нехороший! В тот лифто идите, а то этот еще на башка вам упадет!  
Сукре демонстративно перекрестился, поцеловав крест.  
— Эй, амиго! В этот лифто не садить! В тот садись!  
Наконец он услышал глухой щелчок, означавший, что лифт остановился. Майкл и Линк начали свою операцию.  
Сукре отошел в сторону, присел на скамейку для ожидающих посетителей напротив лифта.  
Из туалета вырулила полная уборщица, толкая перед собой тележку с ведром и моющими средствами. Переваливаясь как утка на толстых ногах, подошла к скамейке, присела рядом с Сукре.  
— Колени совсем не гнуться! — Проговорила она с сильным испанским акцентом.  
— Посидите, сеньора! Отдохните!  
— Грасиас, нихо! Ты тут работаешь? — Она указала пальцем-сарделькой на комбинезон Сукре. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Тогда что же? — Не унималась любопытная сеньора.  
— Койот я паршивый! То ворую, то граблю, то на шухере стою. А мои друзья человека похищают.  
— Аве Мария! — Уборщица перекрестилась.  
Мимо них пулей пронесся Линк. За ним Майкл.  
— Побежали! — Медленно проговорил Сукре. — Видать, ничего не вышло. Побегу и я. Биена сиетре, сеньора!

Ти-Бэг шёл быстрым шагом по главной улице Туили, прочь от здания городской администрации, унося ценную добычу.  
— Ти-Бэг, какая встреча! — Подскочивший сзади Линк крикнул ему в самое ухо. Сгреб одной рукой в захват за шею. — Я тебе говорил, чтоб больше ты мне не попадался?  
— Говорил… — Неуверенно промямлил Ти-Бэг.  
— Говорил, если еще раз увижу, пасть порву?  
— Говорил…  
— Ну, тогда не обижайся! — Линк швырнул Ти-Бэга на капот припаркованной у кромки тротуара машины.  
— А-а-а-а! — Вопил Ти-Бэг. — Майкл, убери его от меня! Я знаю, где искать деньги Купера! Я видел карту! А-а-а-а! Только забери его от меня!

— Как найдем деньги — первым делом куплю ботинки! — Линк, запыхавшись, тяжело дышал после каждого слова.  
— А я еды куплю много! — Отозвался Майкл.  
— И пива холодного! — Подхватил Линк. — Ти-Бэг, етить твою налево! Ты нас уже два часа водишь по всей Юте, как леший по лесу! Где чертово ранчо? — Линк схватил Ти-Бэга за ворот рубашки.  
— Майкл, убери его от меня! Я же не специально! Говорю же вам, дерево там было вот такое! — Ти-Бэг попытался показать руками дерево, широко раздвинув пальцы.  
— Теодор, — Майкл произнес его имя почти ласково. — Из-за твоей покалеченной руки, мы не понимаем, как должно выглядеть дерево! Может быть, ты вспомнишь еще какие-нибудь ориентиры?  
— Силосная башня!  
— Теодор, не смешно!  
— Я тебя самого сейчас на силос пущу! — Линк тряхнул Ти-Бэга, все еще держа его за воротник.  
— А-а-а-а! Вот оно дерево! — Ти-Бэг махал покалеченной рукой, как паклей, пытаясь указать на деревья. — Вот дерево!

— Мадам Жаннетта? — Майкл поправил кепку. Обворожительно улыбнулся открывшей дверь блондинке средних лет, одетой в теннисную мини-юбочку, и в розовую маечку с глубоким вырезом, открывающим уже слегка одряхлевшую грудь.  
— Да. А вы кто?  
— А мы — археологи-энтузиасты! Под вашим гаражом, глубоко в земле зарыт и закопан шлем Александра Македонского, утерянный им во время его Индийского похода.  
— И что это значит? — Жаннетта удивленно вздернула тонкие крашеные брови.  
— Мы будем его выкапывать! — Майкл изобразил еще одну обворожительную улыбку, лучше прежней.  
— Так я вам и дала громить мой гараж в поисках какого-то головного убора! — Майкл не понял, то ли блондинка говорит серьезно, то ли заигрывает с ним.  
— Это же уникальная археологическая ценность! И недешевая! Получите 25% ее стоимости! — Глаза Жаннетты жадно блеснули.  
— Эта ваша бригада? — Она указала пальчиком с длинным красным ногтем на толкущихся во дворе Линка и Ти-Бэга. А рядом переминались с ноги на ногу найденный в магазине сельхозинвентаря Изгой. А также Сукре, бегающий от братьев к Марикруз и обратно. И еще Си-Ноут, вычисливший их местоположение по спутнику и запаху денег.  
— Они самые! — Кивнул Майкл.  
В глазах Жаннетты заиграли плотоядные огоньки.  
— Ладно, громите мой гараж! Только потом сделаете все, как было!  
— Естественно! Или, как теперь говорят, разумеется! — Майкл помахал рукой своим подельникам. — Парни, за работу!  
Все похватали мешки с оборудованием и инструментами — им не терпелось начать охоту за деньгами.  
— Какая красивая хорошая женщина! — Сукре сокрушенно всплеснул руками. — А мы ей сейчас весь гараж разнесем!

— Давайте почтим минутой молчания безвременно ушедшего от нас Вестморленда! — Майкл склонился над рюкзаком доверху набитым Куперовскими миллионами. Он винил себя в смерти старика Чарльза. Оказалось, что у того была аллергия на фекалии в больших количествах, и он умер от анафилактического шока у злополучной цистерны. — Чарльз, благословенна твоя память, спасибо тебе!  
Все смиренно молчали, не сводя при этом глаз с рюкзака с деньгами.  
Торжественную тишину момента нарушил Сукре, внезапно завопивший:  
— Дева Мария! Пресвятая богородица без греха зачавшая! — Он испуганно отбежал от двери в угол, крестясь на ходу, и целуя крест.  
— Не мелькай, Сукре! Такой момент портишь! — Недовольным тоном пробурчал Линк.  
Сукре продолжал неистово креститься.  
— Свят-свят-свят!  
Все обернулись к двери гаража, желая увидеть, что же так испугало Сукре.  
По пороге стоял Ти-Бэг, облаченный в черное платье хозяйки. На ногах его были черные же чулки, а на голову он напялил шляпку с вуалеткой. Костюм дополняла атласная перчатка, натянутая на раненую руку. Ее пару Ти-Бэг комкал в здоровой руке.  
— О боже! — Все беглецы произнесли это одновременно.  
— Это всего лишь я! — Ти-Бэг лукаво улыбался.  
— Теодор, сейчас не время воплощать в жизнь свои тайные фантазии! — Укоризненно произнес Майкл.  
— Маскироваться надо! — Ти-Бэг провел здоровой рукой, с зажатой в ней перчаткой, вдоль платья. — Иначе засекут! Из дому не выйдешь! Рация полицейской, дочки Жаннетты, все время передаёт, что в городе ищут беглецов из Фокс Ривер. Засекут нас! Опознают! Надо менять внешность.  
— Ладно, пойдём осмотрим гардероб Жаннетты! — Майкла коробило от факта того, что Ти-Бэгу, а не ему пришла в голову такая удачная идея.  
Гардероб Жаннетты оказался богат, как сокровищница Креза. Он поразил воображение беглецов разнообразием стилей и фасонов. Казалось, двадцать женщин разной внешности смогут найти тут для себя подходящий туалет. На радость беглецам Жаннетта любила менять образ, и имела в своем распоряжении несколько париков.  
В спальне Жаннетты поднялся веселый гомон. Беглецы принялись наряжаться в дамские платья, смеясь и куражась.  
Сукре примерял цыганскую юбку с широкой шелковой блузкой. Надев парик, он превратился в жгучую брюнетку со стрижкой каре в стиле Лайзы Минелли.  
Майкл нашел для себя деловой костюм.  
Си-Ноут надел цветастый халат Жаннетты. Намотал на лысую голову тюрбан из яркой шали. И стал похож на жену посла Королевства Кхорго в Вашингтоне.  
Ти-Бэг расхаживал по спальне Жаннетты в своем костюме черной вдовы. С видом эксперта давал беглецам ценные указания по поводу их туалетов. Наблюдал, как они стягивают с себя старую одежду, и остаются в одном белье. В его глазах плясали озорные огоньки. Он нервно облизывал губы кончиком языка.  
Ти-Бэг подошел к раздетому до пояса Изгою, с растерянным видом разглядывающему платья и блузки.  
— Я могу помочь тебе кое-что подобрать! — Он положил руку на обнаженное плечо Дэвида.  
— Нахал! — Выкрикнул Изгой, и стукнул Ти-Бэга дамским ридикюлем.  
— Какой ты грубый! — Ти-Бэг поправил свой съехавший на бок головной убор. — Чуть шляпку не испортил!  
Линк, натянув длинное хлопковое платье пастельных тонов в мелкий цветочек, придирчиво разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале. Проговорил недовольно:  
— Не-е-ет! Я такой фасон не ношу! — И принялся стаскивать платье через голову.  
Дэвид тем временем нашел парик с длинными рыжими локонами.  
— Ну что ты хапаешь?! Вот что ты хапаешь?! — Линк отобрал у Изгоя заветный парик, и со скрипом натянув его на свою бритую голову, повернулся к зеркалу. — Вот видишь, рыжий цвет идет только таким зеленоглазым, как я!  
Майкл облачался в облюбованный им строгий костюм.  
— Майкл, к этой юбке нужны чулки! — Вкрадчивым голосом произнес Ти-Бэг.  
Согласившись с ним, Майкл стал исследовать шкаф на предмет чулок, но искомого не нашел. Оказалось, что единственной парой черных чулок воспользовался Ти-Бэг.  
Вместо чулок Ти-Бэг протянул Майклу пару колготок:  
— Я могу помочь тебе их надеть!  
— Теодор, будь добр, оставить меня в покое!  
Ти-Бэг ухватил Майкла за край юбки.  
— Давай я тебе все-таки помогу!  
Подоспевший на помощь Линк заломил здоровую руку Ти-Бэгу за спину, и принялся выталкивать его из спальни.  
— А ну, канай отсюда!  
— А-а-а! Осторожно! Платье помнёшь!  
Линк вытолкал Ти-Бэга в коридор, и захлопнул за ним дверь.  
Майкл, успевший самостоятельно натянуть колготки, уже одевал пиджак.  
— Братан, может и тебе паричок? — Линк распушил длинными пальцами рыжие локоны, придавая им объем.  
— Я — деловая женщина — феминистка! — Проговорил Майкл, цепляя на уши небольшие клипсы. — У меня такая прическа! Это мой стиль!  
Линк нашел себе джинсовую юбку удлиненного кроя с замшевыми вставками, и продолжал рыскать в шкафу в поисках подходящей блузки или жакета.  
— Ты похож на певицу кантри! — Пошутил Изгой.  
— На себя посмотри! — Огрызнулся Линк.  
Дэвид облачился в хлопковое платье, забракованное Линком, подобрав к нему соломенную шляпку.  
— Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! — Выкрикивал Сукре. Не раз заворожено наблюдая, как наводит красоту Марикруз, он решил сделать макияж самостоятельно, по памяти. И при этом пырнул несколько раз подряд сам себя в глаз щеточкой для туши.  
Ни одна из блузок Жаннетты не налезла на широкие плечи Линка, и ему пришлось заменить блузку на пончо.  
Беглецы были уже полностью экипированы, изменив до неузнаваемости свою внешность. Но к женским платьям нужна женская обувь, которой не оказалось в богатом гардеробе Жаннетты. Ее многочисленные босоножки, туфли, ботинки и сапоги тридцать восьмого размера были бесполезны. А обувать тюремные ботинки к дамским нарядам означало свести всю маскировку на нет.  
— Так, Изгой, поедешь в обувной магазин! — Майкл сокрушенно покачал головой. Он не хотел отпускать Дэвида. Но проблему нужно было как-то решить. — Купишь женские туфли. Размеры… Записывай размеры! Мой — 43. Си-Ноут?  
— 44.  
— Сукре?  
— 43.  
— Ти-Бэг?  
— 42.  
— Линк?  
— 46!  
— Ну и себе не забудь!  
— Не поеду я! — Заныл Изгой. — В магазине решат, что я трансвестит!  
— Пасть порвем! — Злой голос Линка звучал глухо. Он не скрывал раздражения.  
— Только и знаешь, что пасть! — Пробурчал Дэвид. — А вот где я тебе возьму дамские туфли 46 размера? Может ты еще лаковые на каблуке хочешь?  
Линк схватил Изгоя за ворот платья.  
— Ладно-ладно! Поеду! — Линк толкнул Изгоя к двери, предварительно как следует встряхнув.  
— Всегда я! Все время я! — Дэвид спускался по лестнице, причитая.


End file.
